


Single-tweet Ship Oneshots

by transjnpr



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transjnpr/pseuds/transjnpr
Summary: I took a challenge on Twitter where I had to write a fanfiction in a single tweet once given a ship and prompt. These were the results.
Relationships: Dolts and Bolts, Goldleaf, Greek Freckles - Relationship, Greekfire, Martial Arcs - Relationship, Pomegrenade, Schneekos, Spumoni, cinnabun - Relationship, ladybug - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Single-tweet Ship Oneshots

**Ship: Greekfire  
Prompt: First date**

Sitting in front of the hottest girl at Beacon, Yang had absolutely no idea what to say. Unknown to everyone but Ruby, she’d never seriously dated before. 

“I uh…like your muscles?” She tried. 

Pyrrha chuckled. “Thank you, I like yours too." 

Yang fell even harder for her.

**Ship: Pomegrenade  
Prompt: Carnival**

"Are you sure we shouldn’t have brought the boys?” Pyrrha asked, peering over the huge stuffed Beowolf Nora had just won her.

“Nah, we never get to spend time together!” Nora insisted. “You know, not ALONE together." 

"True…I must admit, being alone with you is quite nice.”

**Ship: Ladybug  
Prompt: Cat cafe date**

“These cats really seem to like you.” Ruby chuckled, nibbling on a cookie. 

Blake sighed as one of the cats batted at her ears. “I don’t know what it is; I swear this never usually happens." 

Ruby grinned secretly as she sipped her coffee. All according to plan.

**Ship: Spumoni  
Prompt: (to quote) it’s pretty angsty but, specifically them communicating about how they feel about their times working for Cinder (assuming they’re both not working for her anymore)?**

"It wasn’t just you, you know. She hurt me too.” Emerald paused, closing her eyes briefly. “And Mercury.”

She slumped down beside Neo, and turned away when she saw the look in the other girl’s eyes.

“I don’t want pity.”

But she didn’t pull away when Neo touched her hand.

**Ship: Schneekos  
Prompt- Picnic date**

“I’ve never actually been on a picnic before.” Weiss admitted.

“Oh, they’re lovely,” Pyyrha replied. “I used to go on them with my mother all the time.

Weiss frowned, thinking of her own mother.

"She’d love you.” Pyrrha continued.

Weiss suddenly felt a lot better.

**Ship: Goldleaf  
Prompt: Coffee date**

May stared dubiously at the coffee Joanna was sipping from. “How can you drink that stuff? It’s so hot and bitter.”

Joanna set down the mug and grinned cheekily. “Hey, I _like_ hot and bitter.”

“…You’re talking about me now, aren’t you?”

**Ship: Dolts and Bolts  
Prompt- Aquarium date**

“Oh, they’re all so CUTE!”

Ruby lifted her eyebrows. “Penny, those are sharks.”

“I know!” Penny responded gleefully. “So fierce and pretty! They remind me of Weiss.”

Weiss blushed madly. “Uh…thanks?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Ruby gasped. “They ARE cute!”

Weiss blushed harder.

**Ship: Cinnabun  
Prompt- Asking out (feat. wingman Coco)**

Coco shoved Yatsu in Velvet’s direction. “Don’t be a wimp.”

“Okay, chill.” Yatsu approached his partner cautiously.

Velvet’s face lit up. “Oh, Yatsu! Did you need something?”

Yatsu blushed. “I just wanted to ask…do you want lunch?”

Velvet gave him a soft smile. “Sure.”

**Ship: Martial Arcs  
Prompt: Stealing Jaune’s hoodies**

Jaune closed the cupboard door with a sigh. “Where did I-” He stopped short as he spun around; Ren stood awkwardly behind him, wearing the hoodie he’d been looking for, looking adorable.

“Oh…did you want this?”

Jaune tried to hide his blush. “Nah…keep it.”

**Ship: Greek Freckles  
Prompt: Library study session**

“Okay, wait…where does it mention who started the war?”

Pyrrha scooted close enough to Ilia that their shoulders brushed “Here.” She pointed to the section of text.

Ilia desperately tried not to change colour and betray her feelings. “…Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my tumblr!


End file.
